Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a Multi-Functional Peripheral (MFP) and a technique related thereto.
Background Art
There are techniques for controlling display on a preview screen of an image processing apparatus so as to prevent other users from peeking at documents displayed on the preview screen.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-288330 discloses a technique for detecting the presence or absence of moving objects around an image processing apparatus with a sensor, and if the sensor has detected the presence of a third party other than the operator of the image processing apparatus, performing processing such as hiding documents displayed on the preview screen.
However, the following problem is conceivable in the case of using a sensor to prevent other users from peeking at the screen.
More specifically, when a sensor is used to prevent other users from peeking at the screen and if another user has entered the detectable range of the sensor, documents displayed on the preview screen are hidden, irrespective of whether or not the user detected by the sensor is approaching the image processing apparatus (i.e., without variation). Thus, even a mere passing by of a user who has no intention to approach the image processing apparatus within the detectable range of the sensor will result in hiding of the documents displayed on the preview screen This consequently reduces the operating efficiency of a user who is browsing the documents.